capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Breath of Fire II
Breath of Fire II is the second of five games in the Breath of Fire series. It was produced by Tokuro Fujiwara. It was developed by Capcom for the Super Famicom and released in Japan in 1994. Capcom subsequently released the game in North America in 1995, and licensed it to Laguna for European release in 1996. Illustrations for both versions were done by Tatsuya Yoshikawa. Breath of Fire II was later ported to Game Boy Advance and re-released worldwide. The game has been rated by the ESRB for release on Wii's Virtual Console; Nintendo of Europe's website mistakenly announced it for release on July 27th 2007, but was released two weeks later on August 10th 2007. The game was released on the Virtual Console in North America on August 27th, 2007. A direct sequel to the original Breath of Fire, Breath of Fire II expands on the themes, mechanics, and aesthetics of its prequel. It is set in the same fantasy world, 500 years after the original Breath of Fire, and features a new group of highly unique characters, each of which hails from a clan that differs from ordinary humans. The main character is a boy called Ryu, just as in the original Breath of Fire, but has a different background and appearance. Characters * Ryu Bateson - A descendant of the Dragon Clan. His power to use Dragon transformations was awakened after a botched fusion attempt. He is the rumored "Destined Child" that will destroy the evil God. He can be played in two different stages of his life. At the beginning of the game, he can be played in his child form for the first two battles of the game. After this, the game advances 10 years and he is then played as his adult form. Like his predeccesor, he wields a sword in battle and can fish out on the field. * Bow - An anthropomorphic dog, Ryu's best friend since childhood. He is a skilled thief who wields a crossbow in battle. Shortly after the game begins, Bow is framed for a robbery and the adventure begins as the player must find the real thief and prove his innocence. The player eventually does find the real thief and Bow is able to rejoin the party. On the field, Bow can use his crossbow to hunt meat for the party. His Fusion form is that of a giant mech who launches cannonballs at the enemy. * Katt * Rand Marks * Nina - According to Wyndia legend, a child born with black wings will bring misfortune to the kingdom. The child must be killed, as mandated by law, even though she is of royal blood. Unable to kill their beloved daughter, the King and Queen told the country she was dead and sent her off to the Magic Academy in Hometown, forbidding her to come back. Later in the game, she discovers that she is a descendant of Nina from the original game. * Sten Legacy * Ekkal Hoppa de Pe Jean * Spar * Bleu Story Ryu begins the game as a young boy, the son of a priest in the town of Gate. When his sister Yua goes missing, Ryu's father (Ganer) asks him to fetch her before she gets into trouble. Ryu's search eventually leads him to the wilderness outside Gate, where he finds Yua napping beneath the head of a sleeping dragon. Acting on Yua's advice, Ryu follows suit and falls asleep under the dragon. When he awakens, his family has disappeared, and no one in town recognizes him. Later that night, a young orphan named Bow decides to loot the church. Finding nothing of interest, he decides to accompany Ryu on his way to another town. Many years later, Ryu and Bow are living in Hometown, performing odd jobs for the Ranger's Guild. After an item is stolen from the home of a wealthy man, Bow is falsely accused of the theft and forced to flee. With the authorities out looking for him, Bow is left with little recourse but to go into hiding, leaving Ryu to find the real thief. Gallery Image:BofFIIRyu.png|''Ryu'' Image:BoFIIRyuGBAPortrait.png|''Ryu'' GBA Portrait BoF2_whelp.jpg|''Ryu'' in Whelp form Image:BoFIIRyuDragon.png|''Ryu'' in Dragon form Image:BreathIIBow.png|''Bow'' Image:BoFIIBowGBAPortrait.png|''Bow'' GBA Portrait Image:BoFIIBowShaman.png|''Bow'' after merging with Shamans Image:BreathIIKatt.png|''Katt'' Image:BoFIIKattGBAPortrait.png|''Katt'' GBA Portrait Image:BoFIIKattShaman.png|''Katt'' after merging with Shamans Image:BreathIIRand.png|''Rand'' Image:BoFIIRandGBAPortrait.png|''Rand'' GBA Portrait Image:BoFIIRandShaman.png|''Rand'' after merging with Shamans Image:BreathIINina.png|''Nina'' Image:BoFIINinaGBAPortrait.png|''Nina'' GBA Portrait Image:BoFIINinaShaman.png|''Nina'' after merging with Shamans BoF2_sten.jpg|''Sten'' BoF2_stenshamanized.jpg|''Sten'' after merging with Shamans BoF2_tapeta.jpg|''Jean'' BoFII_tapetashaman.jpg|''Jean'' after merging with Shamans BoF2_spar.jpg|''Spar'' BoF2_spargirl.jpg|''One of Spar's Shaman combos'' BoF2_spardragon.jpg|''One of Spar's Shaman combos'' BoF2_sparonion.jpg|''One of Spar's Shaman combos'' Box Art Image:BofFIIJapan.png|''Super Famicom'' Japan Image:BofFIIEurope.png|''SNES'' Europe Image:BofFIIJapanGBA.png|''GBA'' Japan Image:BofFIIGBA.png|''GBA'' U.S. Merchandise Image:BreathIIOST.png|''OST'' Image:BreathIIGuidebook.png|Futabasha Guidebook External Link *Official Breath of Fire 2 website (Japanese) Category:Breath of Fire Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Fantasy Games